I'm The Star!
by Xx.King Aaliyah.xX
Summary: Sakura Haruno is just your average high school student; getting ready to go to College and train as a doctor but also she is a song writer for this band her sister is apart of. One day when he sister catches a cold, she can only take her place.
1. Chapter 1

**~*I'm The Star!*~**

**Summary: **_Sakura Haruno is just your average high school student; getting ready to go to College and train as a doctor but also she is a song writer for this band her sister is apart of. One day when he sister catches a cold, she is the only one that could take her place._

_~SasukexSakura~_

_~Slight KarinxSasuke~_

**XxXxX**

"Sakura! Are you done writing that song yet? My honey, Sasuke and the rest of the guys are waiting at the studio!"

Sakura growled, "Wait a fucking minute, Karin! I'm almost done!" She yelled back. Sakura couldn't believe she was writing yet another song for that stupid band. She could be using her time studying to get into Harvard, she had no time busting her brain for creativity and imagery for lyrics. How it all started was when she was at one of their band practices. She was writing in her notebook a poetry for her Language Arts class. Between that time, she had went to the bathroom, leaving her notebook wide open for anyone to read. That's when the band's leader and lead guitarist, Sasuke Uchiha picked it up and grew impressed with her so called 'Floetry' and made her the band's official song writer. She couldn't say no because...she had kind of a crush on Sasuke and she wanted to impress him.

About after a month, she found out that her older sister and him were dating, which crushed her. But at the time, she was fifteen and he was eighteen, why would he care of a childish crush?

The door to her bedroom pushed opened, revealing he fiery red head sister, "Sakura, come on! Sasuke just called-"

"Here, dammit!" Sakura said, picking it up and pushing it in her face. Karin took it and and read the title.

"Future in my hands," Karin looked up at her and grimaced, "You can never come up with good titles for a song." Sakura rolled her eyes. Like she could.

"Karin, this time sing it how I want it to be sang." Karin frowned.

"Who is the singer? Me or you?" She said. Sakura just stared at her, "That's what I thought. Your voice will never be as beautiful as mine." Sakura once again rolled her eyes at her older sister and turned back toward her desk. As far as Sakura knew, her voice was much better than hers. When they were in singing class together, she was the one always at the top of the class until she grew out of it and became more interested in other things.

"Whatever, hurry up and get to practice. I need to start studying."

**XxXxX**

Sakura sighed from exhaustion as she finally closed her book after five hours. She leaned back in her chair and stretched, she looked over to her clock, "Damn! It's six already." She said under her breathe. She closed her eyes, thinking about if she had other plans for the rest of day. She thought about the band, "Maybe I should go see how that song is turning out." She said opening her eyes and staring up at the ceiling. She had to go see if Karin took her advice and told her to sing the song how she wanted it to be sang. Knowing Karin, she probably did her own thing. She stood up and walked over to her closet and took put a pair of ripped jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

And plus, it wouldn't hurt to go see them. The last time she saw them was about...two weeks ago. Knowing the drummer of the band, Naruto was probably missing her terribly. She laughed to herself thinking on how he would react when he'll see her.

After she got dressed, she left out the house and grabbed her bike and began heading down to the studio. The studio was only ten minutes away from her house, so she got there quick. As she chained her bike, she could the instrumental to her song playing. She smiled and started nodding her head but stopped when she heard Karin's voice.

She was singing it wrong.

She frowned, in fact, she had the wrong voice type for it. Karin was an Alto; she to be at least a Mezzo-Soprano.

Sakura opened the door and walked over to the desk, "Hawk." Is all she said until the man pointed over to the occupied booth. She nodded a thanks before walking over to the door and opening it and walking inside watching as Sasuke and Suigetsu looked up at her. Naruto catching sight of her, stopped drumming and ran over to her and hugged her. "Sakura-baby!" He said. She patted him on his back.

"Nice to see you too, Naruto."

"I thought you were back at home studying?" Karin said. She pulled away from him and stared at her.

"Five hours past since you left. I'm not that much of a bookworm." Naruto cleared his throat, loudly. She turned to glared at him and flashed her middle finger. "So, how is the song coming along?" She asked, looking at Sasuke. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Karin's voice doesn't seem like its blending with the music." He said. Karin pouted at him.

"What do mean-" That's when she started breaking out in a fit of coughs. Smokers coughs.

"I guess that's the problem. You're catching a cold babe." Sasuke said placing his guitar down and walking toward her, placing his hand over her forehead, "And a fever." Karin shook her head violently.

"No I'm not! What about the show tomorrow? You guys can't go on without me." She said.

"Well, he damn sure can't cancel it," Naruto said, "It's non-refundable to get our money back from the person's stage we rented out. What are we going to do?" Sasuke once again shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll figure out something before our show."

"Who are we going to find to memorize those lyrics in under twenty four hours?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and Sakura looked back at him. Why was he staring at her for? Did she have a booger in her nose or something? She went cross-eyed trying to look down at her nose. "Didn't you and Karin go to the same singing lessons class?" Sakura's eyes widen as she looked at Sasuke. _"Think something quick, Sakura!"_

Sakura began coughing, she grabbed her throat, "I think I have sore throat. I should get back home before it worsens." She said before quickly leaving out the booth and outside to her bike. No way she was singing! She couldn't even believe that he even suggested that she should be Karin's replacement. He didn't actual say it but she knew what he'd meant by, 'Didn't you and Karin go to the same singing lessons class'.

He may have been drop-dead gorgeous but he wasn't going to convince her.

**XxXxX**

**"**What the fuck!" She whispered loudly as she heard the constant banging of Karin's bed against her wall and her loud moaning of Sasuke's name. She pulled her pillow out from under her head and groaned loudly into it. Can't they do that over his house or something. They didn't understand that she needed her rest and still had to go to school around seven o' clock in the morning. She just wanted to walk in that room and beat both their asses for being inconsiderate.

That's when she heard the loud groaning of Sasuke. She sighed in relief, "Finally." She said placing her pillow back under her head and closing her eyes. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard the bed again. She sighed in irritation and threw the blanket over her head, trying her best to ignore the noises.

The next morning, she heard the very irritating ring of her alarm clock. She raised out the bed like a zombie. She cursed both Karin and Sasuke for making her stay up so late listening to them "make love" almost all night. She let out a tired sigh and lazily got out her bed toward her door. She opened the door.

Catching something moving on her left, she looked and saw Sasuke walking out of Karin's room with only a pair of black boxers on. She looked away immediately and blushed, "You need to put on some damn clothes." She said stomping off toward the bathroom, leaving a half-sleep and confused Sasuke looking at her. That's when something came to his mind.

"Wait, Sakura," She stopped and turned to him, "I was going to ask did you want to-"

"No." She said before slamming the door in his face.

**XxXxX**

Sakura walked out her school but paused when she saw Sasuke's car outside the gate. She frowned, what was with him. She told him no this morning. what did she have to do for him to leave her alone. She walked toward her chained bike and took the key out from her bag. She heard a car door close and footsteps approaching toward her. She didn't even bother to turn around, she already knew who it was, "You know this is called stalking right?" She said, taking the chain and putting it in her bag.

She sat on her bike and looked at him, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you no. I don't have time singing for that band; I've got better things to worry about, like getting into Harvard and that big entrance exam. Why can't you sing the song, you can sing can't you?" She said. Sasuke nodded his head.

"I understand that but the show is tonight and your the only one that knows the song and could sing it. Plus, you'll be only doing it once until Karin gets better and I read the lyrics, I think it fits a female voice better." He said. Sakura sighed heavily before thinking about it. Would it be bad to do it once? She looked at him before waving her hand.

"Fine...but only once," She holding up her finger, "and that's_ it _and I'm not wearing any slutty clothes like Karin do." She turned back forward on her bike but then turned back around toward him, "Oh, and next time, fuck at your own house." She said before pulling off.

**XxXxX**

Sakura arrived at the stage and began to get annoyed by how much people had showed up. It kind of shocked her because, she never really came to their performances. Seeing this amount of people told her that the band was popular. "Oh my God, at least you could of wore something sexy." She turned her head to see Karin.

"I told Sasuke I wasn't wearing any slutty clothes like you do and plus, don't you suppose to back home. Your cold isn't going to go away easy if you don't lie down." Karin shook her head.

"This is more important that some cold. I came so you wouldn't ruin the whole thing for us and look what you wearing." Sakura looked down at her own self. She wore tan khaki pants and a black long sleeve shirt with black and white chucks. She looked back at her with a raised brow.

"So what?" Karin looked at her incredulously.

"So what! At least you could ask me to borrow one of my shorts."

"Hell no! They look too tight, there too low on the hips and your ass hangs out of them and you don't wear underwear in them, so that'll be disgusting." Karin sighed heavily.

"Its hard to believe that your my sister."

"I should be saying the same damn thing." Sakura mumbled.

"Karin? What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Both of then turned around to see Sasuke already with his guitar. Sasuke walked toward them and stopped, looking Sakura up and down. Karin noticed it.

"Don't she look bad." Sasuke shook his head.

"No, kind of like it." Karin gasped while Sakura blushed softly but not from the compliment, from her stomach setting off a loud, angry growl. She put her hand over her stomach.

"I'm hungry." She said, "Is there a place to get something to eat around here?" She said looking around, her eyes caught an McDonalds across the street. She grinned, "Big Mac here I come." She said before walking but then stopped when she felt a hand grabbed her arm. She looked over her shoulder at Sasuke, "What?" She said impatiently.

"We go on in ten minutes; there's no time." He said. She snatched her arm away.

"I'm not getting on that damn stage until I eat something. Now excuse me." She said turning back around. Karin sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry for how the way she's acting. Can you even believe that she's my sister?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"She an exact opposite of you, I know that much." After about five minutes, Sakura came back chomping on a burger. Karin grimaced at her.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that." She said. Sakura looked at her and raised a brow before swallowing and smirking at her.

"Is that right," She said before taking another bite and chewing it slowly before swallowing, "I'm not like you Karin. Gaining weight after one honey bun, but there's a good thing about it; the fat goes to your ass, while mines go to my tits." Karin blushed with embarrassment, while Sasuke smirked. Karin did have a fat ass.

"Just because your tits are bigger doesn't mean nothing! You always drank milk when we were little, you dairy cow!" Sakura stopped eating all together and started laughing.

"I sense jealousy!" She sung loudly, making Karin even redder than her hair. Sasuke, deciding to step in, pushed both of them apart.

"Come on girls, no fighting," He grabbed Sakura, "It's time to go on." She nodded her head before following him toward the stage. Sakura looked up to see Naruto and Sai setting up the equipment. As she got closer to the stage, Sakura couldn't help feel the nervous churning in her stomach. She put her hand over her stomach; it felt like she was about to throw up. She never really did get over her stage fright when she was younger when she and her entire class did performances. She would usually be in the back out of sight. But here and now, she would be in sight where everybody would see her.

She groaned loudly, catching Sasuke's attention, "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

She blushed and began laughing nervously, "I have stage fright." She said getting straight to the point. Sasuke's eyes widen. She was the exact opposite of Karin. Karin just loved the stage.

"Wow, well, I have nothing to say. Try closing your eyes when you start."

"Easier said than done, asshole." She mumbled. Sasuke gave her an annoyed look as he heard what she called him. As they walked on stage, Sakura immediately took her place at the mic and closed her eyes. She just needed to get this over with and go home and go to sleep and pretended like this never happen. She smiled at the thought, it kind of made her stage fright go away a little. That's when she noticed the crowd got suddenly quiet, probably noticing that she wasn't the red haired broad they were used to.

"Our original singer has recently gotten sick, so this is her replacement." She heard Sasuke say._ Replacement?_ There was something about that word she didn't like...

She was suddenly thrown out her thought when she heard the instrumental behind fire away, she had even jumped a little and turned around to see all three of them were caught up in playing their instruments. She looked back forward and her eyes grew large. Her nervousness had came back. She knew she was suppose to come in after four beats. She than remember what Sasuke told her. She closed her eyes and pushed her lips toward the mic.

**Standing where i should be**

**Believing as i'm told to believe**

**Being who i should be**

**Doing what i should do**

So far, so good it was working. She resisted the urge to sigh before going into the next verse.

**Did you hear what i said?**

**Did you get what i meant?**

**What you saw is an illusion**

**You're living in delusion**

Sakura thought back on how she used to sing to her father. Singing to him never made her uncomfortable. Maybe if she thought the crowd was her father maybe she could finally break out the nervous shell she was in. Finally able to open her eyes, they grew with surprise as she saw the crowd below her actually rocking to_ her voice_. It put her in a state of shock but it always built confidence within her to know that the people liked her. Finally breaking out, she let her voice raise to a surprising crescendo.

**Going on and on i have the future in my hands**

**Getting lose from days i never could get over**

**Going on and on until i'm finally myself**

**Getting out of this dishonest world i never wanted**

**Now is the time**

**Now is the time**

**XxXxX**

Sakura was woken up violently when she heard her bedroom door slam into the wall. She quickly shot up from her bed, quickly grabbing the knife she hide under her bed -don't ask her why she keeps a knife under her bed- ready to attack whoever who busting in her room like they were the cops. She saw it was Karin. "What the fuck, Karin?" She yelled lowering the knife, "Why you come in my room like you being chased?" Karin was on the phone with an horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked urgently. Karin looked at her.

"Turn on the T.V." She said. Sakura gave her a confused look.

"Why do-"

"Turn on the fucking T.V. and change it to channel 5!" Karin yelled. Sakura jumped as she grabbed for her remote that was at the foot of her bed. Sakura was so confused at the moment. What the hell was going on? Did somebody die and they were on the news or something?

"What's going on? Who are you on the phone with?" She said pressing the 'on' button and quickly changing it to channel 5.

"Sasuke." Karin said. As it finally hit channel 5, her eyes became huge as she saw her face on it. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as she saw herself from last night, singing. Someone had recorded and sent it somewhere. Worst thing about the whole thing was that, she sounded good. She looked at Karin to see her eyes were just as big as hers but with anger filling them.

Sakura knew that she was definitely in deep shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Interested about the song? <strong>

**Aimee B - Future in my hands**

**For those who are familiar with it. Kudos to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~*I'm The Star!*~**

**Summary: **_Sakura Haruno is just your average high school student; getting ready to go to College and train as a doctor but also she is a song writer for this band her sister is apart of. One day when he sister catches a cold, she is the only one that could take her place._

_~SasukexSakura~_

_~Slight KarinxSasuke~_

**XxXxX**

Sakura was irritated. Everywhere she went, people knew her._ "Hey, weren't you that girl that sang at the venue? I saw on it T.V.!"_ That's all she ever heard everywhere she went. At school was even worse! People she never talked to...people that didn't like her came up to her. They asked would she be singing again. She would simply say, it was a one time thing and it would never happen again and that she was doing a favor for her sister; which was true. Ever since she sang with the damn band, Karin had been ignoring her. She could guess that she was mad at her for sounding better than her and managing to somehow get on T.V., which that never happened with her voice.

"Sakura, table 3 need service!" She heard her boss yell. Sakura looked up sluggishly at her boss, Tsunade. Sakura had no idea why she worked at a place like this. She sighed and stood up and walked over to the table with her pad and pen.

"Welcome to Hooters, where our Hooters are the best. May I take your orders?" She said with an exaggerated happiness. They didn't seem to noticed as they continued looking through the menu.

"Um, well, Can we have the twenty piece boneless wings with fries and three pepsis." The man said looking up at her. As Sakura wrote down the order, she couldn't help but feel the man's eyes on her. "You look familiar..." He said. Finally looking up from the pad to see he had a face telling her that her was trying to remember something.

"Yeah, she do...," The other person said, "Wait...you were that chick that was singing on T.V. with that band down at the venue a couple of days ago. Ah man, when is you guys next show? I wanna be there." She smiled politely.

"Like I tell everyone else, that was just a one time thing. But you are welcome to watch the band with the original singer next weekend." He grimaced and shook his head.

"No, I thought you were the new singer after the red headed broad. There's no reason for me to see them now." He said. Suddenly a creepy grin appeared on his face, "Oh, yea I almost forgot. Today's my birthday, think you can sing a little something for me." Sakura frowned a little but then she looked up and saw Tsunade staring daggers at her saying 'if you don't do it your ass is fired'. She let out a huge sigh before bringing her cheeky smile back. She placed her pad in her black hip bag.

She began by slowly running her hand over her chest and grimaced when she saw his eyes follow it as she did so. She quickly clapped her hands loudly, startling him a little. Smirking a bit from his reaction, she continued clapping and started adding a little movement to her hips, "Hooters has a birthday Song! It ain't too short, it ain't too long. Sing it right you get your wishes! Sing it wrong you do the dishes! Sound off: Happy. Sound on: Birthday. Bring it on down: Happy birthday - to you!" She said finishing it off by blowing him a kiss and winking.

She saw his face dust over with a pink hue, "Your food will be here momentarily." She said before turning and walking toward the kitchen. She felt so ashamed, so ashamed that she actually began to think back on why she needed this job. Oh right, pay for the plane ticket to Massachusetts, buy her books and a laptop and at least get two months of rent in before she gets accepted. She had just had to get through this until then. She pulled out her pad and ripped the note with the order in and gave it to the chef.

"Just get through this until the summer." She told herself, "And you can put this behind you for good."

**XxXxX**

It was about ten o'clock when she got off and she was tired. Almost tired enough to just fall out on the sidewalk. She yawned loudly as she walked to the bus stop. She walked to the schedule and looked for the next time the bus came. She groaned. Damn, she missed the bus and now she had to wait an hour for the next one. She walked over to the bench and fell on it, "I wish I had a car." She said to herself. She yawned once again and rubbed her eyes; she just prayed that she wouldn't fall asleep before it came.

Sakura closed her eyes but then a loud car horn abruptly woke up. Her eyes grew big as she stared at the black car parked beside the bus sign. She narrowed her eyes a little to see if she could see inside but she couldn't because the windows were too tinted. Just then the window rolled down, revealing her sister's boyfriend, Sasuke. "What the fuck, Sakura," He said, obviously irritated, "Are you trying to get raped or kidnapped or something?" She glared.

"No, I'm waiting on the bus." She yelled back.

"Falling asleep like that, you're not going to catch shit. Get in the car." He demanded harshly. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and stood up and walked over the chair, opening the door and sitting down before closing. She would usually put up a fight and be stubborn but she was too tired for all that right now. "You got a cellphone, right? Why didn't you call somebody?"

"I thought everybody was be sleep by this time. Why are you out so late?" She asked, curious.

"I was on my way to your house but lucky I always take this way toward it. Why are you out so late?"

"I just got off work and why are you going to my house so late?" He looked at her and smirked.

"Well, your sister said she was lonely and she needed company for the night." She frowned.

"Didn't I tell you to fuck at your house? It is gross to hear both of you have sex, if you don't know, my bed is up against the wall where Karin's bed is, so when it starts bumping, I can hear it _very_ clearly."

"What, your virgin ears can't take the passionate noises of me and Karin?" Sakura rolled her eyes. Little did he know, she wasn't a immature kid that squealed and giggled over the subject of sex; matter of fact, she wasn't even a virgin anymore.

"Whatever." She finished, "Just keep it quiet when you guys do it, I'm very tired." She said leaning her head against the door and closing her eyes.

"You know, people are approaching me about you." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Well, people are approaching me about me, so what. Tell them what I tell them, that I don't sing with the band and that it was one time thing, just as simple as that." She said before closing her eyes, "I wish I'd never agree to do that, it feels like it ruin my life." Sasuke stopped suddenly at the red light, making her roughly jerk forward, almost hitting her head on the dash, "What the hell?" She said, "I would've lost my head, you bastard!"

"Why do it have to be it ruined your life? It might of made it better." She gave him a confused look before realizing what he was talking about.

"How might it would of made my life better?"

"More opportunity, like if the doctor career doesn't work out, you can go for singing. Its just a thought, you don't have to." As the car pulled off, Sakura looked out the window and stared up at the passing street lights in thought. Would she go for singing if her doctor career didn't work? She really didn't come up with an alternative if it didn't, but she could give it a thought. But the only thing she was thinking of right at the moment was go home, take a shower and listen to Mariah Carey.

As they pulled up to her house, Sakura quickly climbed out the car and walked toward the door, unlocking it and opening it to see Karin in just her underwear and bra. Karin looked at her as if she was shocked, "Okay, this is awkward. I thought you were Sasuke." She said. Sakura chuckled before shaking her head and walking past her and up the steps.

"He'll be in." She said before turning the corner, right into her room. She threw off her shoes and walked over to her closet and grabbed out her towel and clothes for after she took a shower. She out her room and into the bathroom.

She got out the shower after about ten minutes and dressed in a small shirt that exposed her stomach and red boy shorts. She came out the shower with an towel over her head drying her hair. As she placed the towel around her neck, she looked up to see Sasuke in front of Karin's room staring at her. She kneaded her eyebrows close together and stared back at him. "What you looking at?" She said grinning, she very well knew on what she had on was very revealing; she just wanted to tease him.

He closed his eyes, "Hn." He said before disappearing in Karin's room, shutting the door. She began to quietly laugh as she walked into her room, also shutting the door and throwing her damp towel on the bed. She walked over to her stereo and turned it on. She smiled when she heard her favorite song by Mariah Carey, "I stay in Love". This song had so much meaning to her, she began to sadly think back on when she found out Karin and Sasuke were dating.

_Flashback_

_"Are you almost done?" She heard Sasuke say over her shoulder. She picked up the paper and handed it to him with a big smile._

_"Just finished." She said. As he took the paper from her hand, Sakura couldn't help but blush a little when she felt his fingers brushed against hers. She placed both her hand in her lap and stared down at them. Why did she always spaz out when he talked to her or touched it, it made her feelings all too obvious._

_"This is good." She snapped out her thought and stared up at him, shocked. She blushed even harder when she saw his charming smirk directed toward her. She suddenly stood up and stared at him. He gave her a questioningly look, "What's wrong?" He asked. She blushed even harder as she tried to say something out her mouth but couldn't, she was utterly wordless to tell him of her feelings. She bit her lip in thought and looked at her feet, shyly._

_"Come on, Sakura, tell him now or forever regret it." She told herself. She looked back up at him, finally having a little courage to tell him._

_"Sasuke, I...well, I wanted to t-tell you that I lo-" She was interrupted when Karin and the rest of the guys barged through the door. She looked at them annoyed; she was so close to tell Sasuke of her feelings for him. _

_"Sasuke, you sly dog, are you trying to flirt with your girlfriend's little sister?" Naruto asked abashedly. Sakura looked at Naruto with shock as her eyes widen. Girlfriend's little sister? That meant..._

_Sakura looked at Karin to see he was glaring daggers at Naruto, "My Sasuke would never try to talk to a kid, right?" She said walking toward him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his own arm around her hips, which caused her to let out a silent gasp. Her and Sasuke were...dating?_

_"No." he said before planting one on her. It felt as if her whole world shattered as she saw them kiss right in front of her. As they pulled away, Sasuke looked back at her. She used her bangs to cover her eyes for he wouldn't see how she felt._

_"What were you about to say?" He asked. _

_"Nothing. I wasn't about to say nothing." He cursed when she heard her voice crack at the last part. Before they could asked what was wrong with her, she left out._

_End_

It crushed her, she stayed in her room for about a week and the worst thing about was that both him and her were completely oblivious on why she was so upset. To help herself with her heartache, she started dated a boy named Gaara that was a grade above her. He was a nice, mature guy that understood her of her feelings and even tried to help her forget her one-sided crush. She even slept with him to convince herself that she now in love with him, but sadly they had broke up because he moved far and didn't like long-distance relationships, which she totally agreed because she didn't like them either.

She walked over to her mirror and picked up her blow dryer brush and began running it threw her damped mid-back length pink hair. As she continued to brush her hair, she couldn't help but go over the features of her face. Was she pretty enough for Sasuke in the first place? She guessed she was pretty cute because Naruto and a few boys at school commented on it, her body was_ mature. _More than Karin's body. What was it about Karin that made him choose her? Was it because of her age? She shook her head, she never told Sasuke she liked him, so how could he possibly like her back? She sighed heavily as she placed her brush down and walked over to her bed falling on it in a heap.

Sakura began following the lyrics,_ "But I kept on hanging on, inside I know it's over, you're really gone, it's killing me cause there ain't nothing that I can do. Baby, I stay love with you."_ She sung slowly as she took in the meaning of that one sentence. Over the music, she began to heard the silent but loud cries of her sister. She began to feel tears prick at the side of her eyes. She groaned loudly and bit her bottom lip as she grabbed her pillow and placed it over her face. She wanted to forget those feelings she had for Sasuke all those years ago but they wouldn't disappear out of her heart.

Deep down she knew she was still in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**~*I'm The Star!*~**

**Summary: **_Sakura Haruno is just your average high school student; getting ready to go to College and train as a doctor but also she is a song writer for this band her sister is apart of. One day when he sister catches a cold, she is the only one that could take her place._

_~SasukexSakura~_

_~Slight KarinxSasuke~_

_~A/N:Yea I know I'm late but...Happy belated birthday to Sasuke Uchiha! You turned...twenty four, right?...eh, I'm just going by the date when Naruto was first released. Lucky I even said anything ya bastard but...you're cute so...yea._

_~Deuces, Aaliyah~_

**XxXxX**

Sakura sat outside on the brick wall that was built right in front of her house and watched the sunrise. She couldn't get no type of sleep last night; not because of them doing it practically all night but from resurfacing feelings for Sasuke. Last night, she thought long and hard about them. She could very well get hurt again in the end but she was older. She was turning eighteen next month, Sasuke wouldn't see her as a child anymore, from yesterday night when she walked out the bathroom with only boy shorts on, he probably did have some kind of attraction toward her on how the way he was staring at her. But then again, he had a girlfriend, worst thing about it was that his girlfriend was her sister and she couldn't possibly take a boyfriend from a close relative.

She narrowed her eyes a bit as a question came to her head. What the hell did Sasuke see in Karin? Her personality wasn't much to speak of, her cooking ain't shit and she can't clean worth of damn!

...What the fuck!

She sighed heavily and brought her knees up to her chest, "What are you doing out so early?" She jumped and turned to see Sasuke closing the front door. She blushed and quickly turned away. It was so evident now. God please don't do this me, she said to herself.

"I woke up early." She lied. He gave her a skeptical look before walking over and leaning down beside her. "Any reason why you're up so early?" She said.

"Karin snores very loudly, plus I'm a light sleeper." She laughed.

"I know exactly what you mean. You'll get used to sleeping through it." When both her and Karin were children, she used to _always_ wake her up with her snoring but than got used to it over the years. As both of them watched the sunrise, Sakura couldn't but look at him from the corner of her eye. God, he was even more handsome than before. That's when the question from earlier came to her.

"Sasuke, if you don't mind telling me, what did you see in Karin that made you go out with her?" She saw his gaze go upward as if he was in thought.

"Hmm, I really don't know. Maybe because I knew her since high school and she wouldn't leave me alone until I went out with her. Don't get me wrong, Karin does have something special about her." She frowned. That's not what she wanted to hear. Sasuke lifted up, "I'm back inside. Mind if I sleep in your room? I don't think I can fall asleep in the room with Karin." She nodded her head and looked away and blushed. Some inhumanly force must be on her side. She stretched and yawned.

"I should go in too." She said before jumping off the small brick wall and walking close behind him. As they walked inside the house and up to her room, she couldn't help but to let her mind wander on all the things that could happen behind a closed door. She sighed softly and puffed out her chest; no, she couldn't think of Sasuke like that! It was wrong. She wanted to so badly punch herself in the head for thinking such thoughts.

When they walked into her room, Sasuke immediately went to her bed and fell on it. He let out an heavy sigh and buried his head in her pillow, taking a large whiff. "Your pillow smells good." He mumbled as he turned his head sideways on it, his eyes closed. Sakura closed her bedroom door with her foot before walking over to her study desk and sitting down in front of it. She grabbed a pencil and paper and began writing down any old thing that crossed her mind.

As she continued writing, she began to noticed the silence the increased in the room. She couldn't hear anything but the writing of her pencil. Was he even sleep? She asked herself. She ran a nervous hand through her hair before looking over her shoulder slowly. She gasped softly to see his black eyes were boring holes into her face. She quickly turned back around and blushed. Why was he lying there just staring at her?

"What are you doing?" She heard his deep voice sound behind her.

"Uh..." Is all she could say before looking down at the paper; she had wrote a song without her even knowing. "...writing a song." She said. She heard him raise from the bed and walk over toward her.

"For real? Let me see." He said grabbing it. She froze, she had no idea on what she wrote down. It could very well be about him! After he finished skimming through it, he looked at her with a raised brow.

"This is...odd, I mean odd for you to write," He began reading, "I don't really care if your not single, we could use each other just a little, no one has to know we're together, come on let me be your guilty pleasure." Sakura's eyes got huge. So much in that one verse, spoke so much truth. She snatched the paper from his hand and balled it up.

"Well, it was just a...warm up song! No real meaning to it!" She yelled nervously as she stood up to throw away the paper in the trash bin beside her bed. Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"No, I like this one." He said. She shook her head and pulled her arm away from him.

"No, no you don't." He frowned and held his hand out.

"Give it." She shook her head once again as she backup toward her bed. He growled.

"You're so annoying, just give it to me." He said following her steps and reaching out for the paper. She pushed her arm backward for he wouldn't get it and while in the struggle in getting the paper, he accidentally fell forward on top of her. Sakura let out a surprised shriek before looking up at the man above her, who was staring at her equally surprised. They stayed silent for a couple of moments before she let out a shaky sigh.

"Okay, this is _way_ beyond inappropriate." She nervously said, shifting a bit.

"It wouldn't of happened if you'd gave me the damn paper." He said quickly climbing off her but in the progress taking the paper from her hand. She also lifted up and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him walk toward her door. "I'm showing this to Karin. Oh and before I forget, people will be calling your phone." He said before leaving her room. As soon as the door shut, Sakura's face blew up a red that made the color of tomatoes go to shame. She put a hand over her face and the other over her heart. When he fell over top of her, it felt as if her heart was about to burst through her chest from just the proximity of how close their faces were. She was surprised that she didn't pass out then and there.

She then began to think back on what he said. Who would be calling her phone?

**XxXxX**

"For the last time, stop calling my fucking phone!" Sakura yelled before pressing end and throwing her cell phone. When will these people understand that she didn't want to sing for them. After word got out about her not really being apart of the band, other people began calling her asking her can she be lead singer. Pfft, please. She growled when she heard once again her phone ringing. She picked it up and answered it, "No!" She said before hanging. As she turned her phone of silent, Karin came through her room. Sakura jumped and looked at her, "What is up with you busting in my room like that? I hope that ain't some kind of habit."

"What is this I hear you being asked by other people to sing." Karin said. Sakura shook her head.

"Yea, I'm being asked but I'm declining them. I don't know when they are going to get it through their thick skulls." So this was what Sasuke was talking about earlier when he said people would be calling her, he could at least told her it would be requests for her to sing or even write a song. She yawned loudly before looking at Karin to see she was staring at her. She raised a brow. "What?" She asked.

"That song you gave to Sasuke; what is that all about?" She asked. Sakura's eyes slightly grew large from surprise.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura knew exactly what she meant, she was just trying her best to play it off like it was nothing to be concerned about.

"You know exactly what I mean. Who were you talking about? It better not be about Sasuke." She said as her voice went to a serious low octave. Sakura rolled her eyes and waved her off.

"Please. Why would I write a song about that pasty thing?"

"If not him then who?" She said. She cursed to herself as she began running names through her mind.

"Sasori," She blurted out. She watched as Karin's expression turn from skeptical to shock. Of all names, why his? She hated Sasori! He was just flippen weird; playing with puppets and naming them and pretending that they are real and what not. Goddammit, why didn't she just say Naruto? Karin placed a hand on her head.

"My, my little sister is growing up," She said as if she was on the verge of tears,"and you actually have good taste in men. Sasori is hot and I just found out her broke up with his girlfriend." She suddenly jumped up that startled Sakura, "You know what...I'm going to call him and then Sasuke. We're going on a double date tonight." She said. Sakura's mouth was agape.

"No," Sakura yelled, "I don't want to go on a double date. How old is he anyway? Twenty-three, twenty-four? I'm too young for him."

"You're turning eighteen, right? You're practically an adult, so it wouldn't be statutory rape when you guys have sex." Sakura glared at her.

"What makes you think I want to have sex with him?"

"Because you're still a virgin," Sakura softly cleared her voice. No she wasn't, "Its about time you start exploring sex. I lost my virginity at seventeen with Sasuke," Sakura quietly snickered to herself. She guess she beat Karin at everything; best body, best voice, now first to lose virginity. She lost hers at sixteen. Though she was jealous of the fact she lost hers to Sasuke. Karin looked at her questioningly.

"What are you smiling for?"

Sakura shook her head.

"O...kay? As I was saying, Sasori probably is great at sex so your first time will be perfect-" she put her hand up to silence her. She couldn't take hearing her talk about sex.

"If I go, will you shut the fuck up about having sex with him?" Karin nodded her head and smiled before taking her cell phone out her back pocket and dialing a phone number.

"Hey, Sasori, this is Karin. I wanted to tell you that my little sister has a thing for you." She said frankly. Sakura looked at her shocked as she continued, "And I was wondering would you come on a double date with me and Sasuke." It was silent before a huge grin spread across her face, "Okay, good." She hung up her phone and turned to her and nodded her head.

"He's in. Now all I have to do is call Sasuke." Sakura looked at her with surprise. He actually said yes? She hardly knew him and he hardly knew her, they only saw each other a handful of times when he was at one of the practices to tell Sasuke of a new project they had at college because they shared the same major. She found out about his puppet business when he volunteered to substitute her workshop class at school. He may of glanced at her a couple of times, sometimes even stare at her for long periods of time that creeps her out.

But he was cute, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"It is on!" Karin yelled hanging up her phone, "Sasuke said he will go," Karin looked at her, "Now, I think I have something sexy for you to wear."

**XxXxX**

"Come on, Sakura! The guys are waiting!" Karin called from downstairs. She began tapping her foot impatiently before she didn't get no immediate response. After about a few seconds of silence.

"Karin, forget it! I'm not going, not looking like this!" She heard from upstairs. Karin sighed in irritation.

"What you got on is fine, just come on!" She then heard quick footsteps upstairs and looked up to see Sakura standing there, her face red.

"You call this fine? I call this slutty!" She said gesturing her body. Karin rolled her eyes and pulled her down the remainder of the steps and toward the door.

"Shut up. You look good." She said opening the door. Sakura put a hand over her eyes as the headlights of Sasuke's car nearly blinded her. She wonder from where Sasuke was at, what he thought of her while she wore this. She knew that it was messed up but the only reason she agreed to wear something like this was to impress Sasuke not her date.

As Sasuke sat in the car, he couldn't but look surprised as he took in the sexy fox that stood in front of his car. He wasn't talking about his girlfriend...but her little sister...well, she wasn't so_ little_. He never really noticed until now that Sakura was _hot._

She wore a tight black mini dress the came a few inches above her mid-thigh. The dress also had a deep v-neck that showed a very seductive amount of cleavage, he didn't know she had until now. Just all in all, she had the most delicate-looking hourglass figure he's ever seen. She had put Karin to shame, even as she wore her own sexy dress that was even more revealing than Sakura's. He looked at Sasori from the side of his eye to see he was just as speechless. He couldn't deny the wave a jealousy flowing through him.

As both girl hopped into the backseat, Sasuke turned around, he looked at Sakura before looking at Karin, "How did you manage to get Sakura to wear that?" She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"It was hard, baby, it was hard. Oh and Sasori, can we switch seats, I think you should get more acquainted with Sakura. Don't you think?" Sakura looked at Karin and glared at her as she got out the car and switched seats with him. Before he got in, Sakura moved closer to the door to keep as much space between them, he wouldn't _accidentally_ put his hand on her or bump legs. After he got in, he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back but quickly turned it into a frown.

"Wassup." She said nonchalantly. He shrugged his shoulders. She raised a brow, "Silent one, eh? At least say 'hello'."

"Sakura," she looked forward to see Karin staring back at her, "Stop being rude."

"What? I'm just saying he should at least say-"

"Hi." Sakura looked at him to see he was staring at her with an annoyed look. She inwardly smiled to herself. Yes! She was irritating him.

"Thank you." She huffed as she fell back in the seat, looking out the window as Sasuke finally pulled out the driveway. If she kept up the rude, snobby facade, he would not grow a liking for her and lose whatever liking he had for her to want to come on this date.

Sasuke smirked, "Give him hell."


	4. Chapter 4

**~*I'm The Star!*~**

**Summary: **_Sakura Haruno is just your average high school student; getting ready to go to College and train as a doctor but also she is a song writer for this band her sister is apart of. One day when he sister catches a cold, she is the only one that could take her place._

_~SasukexSakura~_

_~Slight KarinxSasuke~_

_~A/N: Sorry this took longer than I wanted it to~_

**XxXxX**

"So, Sasori...you still play with dolls?" Sasori visibly flinched as he placed his fork back down on his plate. She smirked when she saw anger flash within his eyes. She saw Karin's mouth drop open with shock, Sasuke was completely indifferent continuing to eat his food. She leaned her head on her hand faced toward him, "So do you?" Suddenly he stood up and turned his back to her.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." He gritted through his teeth before walking away. Sakura sighed but the laughter within it going unnoticed by Karin. Sakura looked at Karin to see she was glaring at her.

"What?" Sakura asked knowingly.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you treating him that way, I thought_ you_ liked him, not the other way around." Sakura returned her glare.

"Well, I didn't want to go on this date in the first place and if you weren't such a meddling sister maybe I wouldn't be so angry," She slammed her fork down on plate and stood up, "Thanks for the fucking steak. I'm out of here." She said turning and walking away. She didn't care she was being a harsh to the guy, if Karin would of kept her big ass nose out, she wouldn't be here.

Karin leaned her head on her hand in frustration. Sasuke stopped eating and looked at the retreating back of Sakura, he then looked at Karin, "You aren't just going to let her walk out of here, are you?" He said. Karin waved him off.

"Let her do whatever the fuck she wants. She'll find her way back home." Sasuke shook his head.

"You must don't know how bad this area is at night," He sighed and stood up, "I'll get her, I'll be back." As Sasuke walked from the table, he became completely oblivious to what they were arguing about. Did sisters actually argue this way? He and Itachi argued sometimes but it wasn't that...it didn't have that emotional feel to it. He pushed opened the door and stopped when he saw pink hair. He looked to see Sakura leaning against the wall with one foot propped up on the wall behind her, while she looking through her phone.

"Sakura." He said. She looked at him for a second before looking back at her phone.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Come back in." He said, leaning against the door. She shook her head.

"Nope, I had it up to here with her and I can't be on a date with someone I don't like, so I see this whole thing useless and I'm going home." She said dialing a number. Sasuke looked at her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

She placed her phone to her ear, "My friend, Ino, so she can-," She was cut off when he suddenly took the phone from her and closed it shut, "Give me my phone!" She yelled. He shook his head and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I'll give it back once this whole thing is over. Deal?" She huffed and closed her arms over her chest in defeat.

"Fine, but you have to buy me a drink, I can't go through this sober." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

**XxXxX**

Sakura's head smack face first into the table with a thud. Both Sasuke and Karin, even Sasori stared at her warily. Karin leaned into Sasuke's ear, "What did you give her?" She whispered.

"She said give her the strongest they've got and it was Absinthe." Karin's eyes grew with disbelief as she eyed the three glasses beside her head and the half-empty one in her hand. Karin reached over the table and shook her shoulder to make sure she was conscious.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." She groaned out, weakly without lifting her head.

"You okay, sis?" Her head still sticking to the table, she nodded. Karin pulled away and them looked at Sasuke and shook his head. He shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, she shot up from the table making all of them jump. Her green eyes were wide but hazed, she had a pink blushed tainting her cheek and wore a drunken smile.

"This my soooooooooong," She yelled loudly, bringing unwanted attention,"Temperature's rising, and your body's yearning for meeeee, girl lay it on me- ahhhhhhhh, come on Sasori, I can't just sit here and listen to this without moving." She said before drowning the rest of the green liquid and slamming it on the table. Sasori stared at her, obviously scared before she snatched his hand and dragged him over to the crowd of people. Sasuke watched after then and smirked when she saw Sakura stumbled a bit and almost fell into a table.

"Sasuke, do not give her anymore to drink, one more that bitch going to be climbing up the walls. Keep a mental note to pick up some aspirin after we leave, God knows how trashed she's going to be in the morning." She mumbled before looking over into the crowd of people bumping and grinding to the slowjam. Her eyes grew and pointed toward them, "Oh my God, look!" She said. Sasuke looked and his eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe his eyes. Right in the middle of the dance floor, Sakura was_ freak dancing _with Sasori.

She was holding Sasori's hand to her hips as she slowly rub her ass up against him. Sasori was every bit of surprised but you could tell he was aroused. Sasuke looked away and glared down at the beverage he had. So badly he wanted to go over there and rip those two apart. "I think somebody's getting lucky tonight." He heard Karin gleefully say. Not if he could help it.

For the rest of song, Sasuke couldn't bring himself up to over toward him; afraid that they would be naked and fucking on the floor like jackrabbits. He couldn't stand to hear Karin yapping about Sakura and Sasori doing something strange later on tonight and maybe both him and Karin should go to his house for tonight. He would be goddamned if he left Sasori alone with Sakura.

"Heyyyyy!" He heard Sakura yell as she approached the table, "I'm ready to go hooooome nooooow. Sasori said he would show me somethinnnnnn'...innnnn!" Karin busted out laughing at how the way she was talking while Sasuke stared disgusted when he heard Sasori was going to show her something, which he didn't really want to know about but he had a pretty goddamn idea about it. Sasuke stood up.

"Its late," He looked at him, "And don't you have to be at home with your grandma, Chiyo. If I remember correctly, she said be back by eleven-thirty and its," He paused to take a quick glance at his watch, "...twelve-thirty." Sasori froze.

"Yea, you're right. Let's go."

**XxXxX**

Sasuke thought he would some kind of piece of mind while on his way to drop Sasori off but everything just seemed to have worsen. He through his rear view mirror and frown. Why did they have to makeout in his car? He looked over to Karin, what kind of older sibling is she to let her do that? When Itachi caught him and her back around their last year of high school in his room. He immediately stopped them and kicked her out and snitched on him to their parents.

"Let's do it back here." He heard Sakura whisper.

He brought the car to an abrupt stop, "Not in my goddamn car!" He said furiously as he turned around and pointed toward the door, "Sasori, we're here. Get the fuck out!" He said. Sasori just stared at him before looking out the window to indeed see his house. He sighed before planting one more wet one on Sakura, "Call you later." He said before getting out. Sasuke huffed, good riddance he thought before pulling off as soon as he heard the door close.

"You seem pissed about something." Karin said, "What's wrong?" He ignored her. If he would of told her that he was jealous of Sasori...let's just say he would_ never_ hear the end of it from her.

Finally making to their house, he took the key out of the ignition, "You forgot the pills, didn't you?" Karin said. His eyes widen, he completely forgot. His mind was so engrossed about Sasori and Sakura together that it completely blew everything else out.

"Oh, will you should of reminded me." Noticing the silence in the backseat, he turned around to see Sakura knocked out sleep. He shook his head before getting out the car and opening the back door, gently pulling her out and holding her up. "You take Sakura in the house while I'll go-"

"No, I want to go! I always wanted to drive this baby." Karin said moving over into the driver's seat, "You take her in the house and I'll be back in ten minutes, okay?" She said as if she was begging. He sighed before giving her his keys.

"Don't total my ride." He warned her, which she shook off immediately before closing the door. Sasuke watched as she started the car and pulled out the driveway and sped down the street than taking a sharp left. He swore if his car came back fucked up he was going to kill her, literally. He turned and began walking toward the door, reaching in his pocket and taking out a spare key, opening and closing the door behind him.

He picked her up and carried her bridal style up the steps and into her room, laying her down on her bed. He went to go take off her heels, "Undressing me, ayeeeeeeee?" He heard her say. He look up at her face to see she was staring down at him. He snorted before finally getting the shoe off and dropping it to the floor.

"Its not what you think." He said reaching for the other one, also taking it off. She began to laugh as she let her head fall bak on the pillow.

"Its okay if your thinking that. You should see the guys at school, all of them want to see me naked," Sasuke looked at her, his eyes slightly twitching, "but you know, I like Karin...almost like a sister but," She lifted up and inched her way toward him, until her face was directly in front of his, "...I like you more." She whispered before pushing her lips against his. Sasuke's eyes slightly widen as he began to take in the realization that Sakura was_ kissing_ him. He could taste the remnants of the Absinthe on her lips.

Finally getting in his right mind, her pushed her away and held her back with his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her, her cheeks still red and her eyes were still hazy. "Sakura, lay down." He said pushing her back down on the bed. She smirked.

"Oh, you should of just said you wanted to be on top." She encircled her arms around his neck, "Come on, Sasuke," She purred, "I won't tell Karin if you don't. It'll be our little secret." She whispered. Sasuke swallowed hard, this was weird. He thought he could handle himself better than this. He looked down at her face...but he couldn't. She was so willing and...sexy. Would it hurt just to touch her?

He reached up and grabbed hold of her breast. He couldn't help but be surprise that his hand fit around it perfectly; his hands were pretty big and the girlfriends he had in the past breasts weren't nearly big enough to fill his hand. She gasped and closed her eyes.

"Please, touch me more Sasuke." She grabbed his other hand and brought it_ down there._

_Oh my God._

What ever string that was holding him and finally snapped, as he latched his mouth onto her neck, sucking on it greedily and rubbing his fingers roughly against the fabric of her underwear. Never a female had made him this hungry for them. He never would of thought of the female being_ Sakura_, of all people. He thought of her more as a little sister than a lover...up until now, he saw her as a woman, a beautiful woman...with an insatiable urge to have sex. To know this was how she was like drunk, he'd probably have her like this twenty-four seven.

Making his way up to her lips, he stopped and looked to see she was fast asleep. He blinked and quickly climbed his way off her. Shocked at himself, he put his hand over his face. What would of happen if they would of continued; if she didn't fall asleep. Leaving out the room, he saw Karin coming up the steps. At that moment, he thanked God for letting sleep take over her.

"Hey, Sasuke," She narrowed her eyes bit, "What were you doing in Sakura's room?"

"I was putting her to bed."

"But I've been gone for ten min-" He silenced her by kissing her. He only did that to keep her from asking too many dangerous questions. Slowly backing her into her room with the thought of the woman in the room across.


	5. Chapter 5

**~*I'm The Star!*~**

**Summary: **_Sakura Haruno is just your average high school student; getting ready to go to College and train as a doctor but also she is a song writer for this band her sister is apart of. One day when he sister catches a cold, she is the only one that could take her place._

_~SasukexSakura~_

_~Slight KarinxSasuke~_

_~A/N: Sorry this took longer than I wanted it to but I have a perfect reason for it. You see, I'm dealing with current bullying at school from my peers, so at gym, one of them hit me in the back of my head with an soccerball, you see its one thing to talk shit about me but if you physically try or do harm me..._

**Imma beat yo azz! **

_So I got suspended and punished...for NO FUCKIN' REASON! smh, a girl defends herself and gets scorned for it. But for those who might be worried, don't be, its just a bunch of ugly bitches hatin' on me cause I'm pretty, lol! I'm just so glad this is my last year. Class of 2012! Woot! \ (^o^) /. But really I need to stop fighting, I getting too old for that._

_But on to this chapter! :)_

**XxXxX**

Sakura woke up and lifted up from the bed, she let out a huge yawn before a pained groan left her lips as she grab her head, "Ahhhhh! My head is splitting!" She moaned to herself. She swung her legs over the bed and looked around, trying to recall what happened the previous night. It was all a big blah in her head. she looked down and noticed she was still in the dress. She sighed and stood up and slipped it off, putting on a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt and socks.

She walked out her room, "Karin! Excedrin, asap!" She yelled out walking down the steps straight into the kitchen. She paused and grimaced because she caught Karin and Sasuke in a heated makeout that looked like it was about to progress into something adulterated if she hadn't walk in. Karin blushed with embarrassment staring at her while Sasuke looked somewhere else and didn't even bother to looked at her. She was a bit confused but the shook it off.

"Are you guy serious...in the kitchen?...For real? The place where I eat? That's like...ewwww!" She drawled out. She sighed, "Anyway...where's the excedrin?"

"Upstairs in the bathroom." Karin said.

"Can you go get it? I just came from up there and I don't feel like going back." She said and lazily sat in the chair closest to her. Karin looked at for a second before shaking her head and leaving the kitchen, angrily mumbling something. She smiled, she bet outside people would think she was older sister by how the way she orders Karin around.

Forgetting that there was another person in the kitchen, Sakura looked up at Sasuke to see he was still staring in blank space. She raised a brow, "What the hell is with you?" She asked. He looked at her.

"Do you...remember anything from last night?" Her eyes grew.

"What? Is there something I should remember?" She hoped she didn't do anything dumb. He shook his head.

"No...its nothing." He said. Sakura blinked.

"O...kay? So...what's on your agenda for today? Got anything for the band." He walked over and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Yea, some CEO to a record company called this morning, asking us if we wanted a record deal." Sakura's eyes grew and her smiled grew wider.

"For real? I'm happy for you guys but..." She grabbed a apple from the bowl in the middle of the table and took a bite out of it, "You know it was all because of my voice, right," She said with an full mouth before swallowing, "Do re mi fa so la ti do!" Her voice cracking at the high note. She cleared her throat before laughing, "Voice still kind of hazed but do you mind if I go?" He shrugged his shoulders. She clapped.

"Yay." She said, "What time, cause I got to be at work around five."

"We have to get there early...about ten." She quirked a brow before looking over her shoulder at the clock on the wall.

"You know its already nine-thirty, right?"

"So what, its not that far away, I say about a ten minute drive, five minutes with my car." Just then Karin appeared in the kitchen with the small pill bottle and handed it to Sakura before giving her a glass of water. Sakura took them from her and noticed Karin was already dressed.

"I'm ready." She said, turning to Sasuke.

"Hold on, I'm coming too." Sakura said, popping two in her mouth. Karin frowned at her.

"Why? Don't you got to take a test or something?" After swallowing them and drinking the water, Sakura looked at her.

"That's not even funny, plus Sasuke said I can go. I'll be back." She said turning and running up the steps to her closet and pulled out a black pair of nikes and slipped them on and ran back downstairs to see them waiting for her in front of the door. Upon seeing her, Karin sneered.

"Ew! Why Sakura? Why do you torment me with your sense of style!" She moaned out. Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored her, turning to Sasuke.

"Anyway, I'm ready." Sasuke immediately felt Karin's eyes on him, he looked at her. Her eyes pleading him to leave her here. He shrugged before he turned toward the door, opening it.

"Let's just go, I don't want to be late." he said flicking his eyes toward Karin before walking out the door. He heard Karin sigh loudly before following him out, along with Sakura.

**XxXxX**

As they arrived, Naruto and the rest of the band was waiting outside for them. Sakura noticed Sasori, also waiting. "Shit!" She whispered to herself. why did he have to be here? Stepping out the car, his eyes immediately landed on her and a smirked played its way across his face. She froze, why did she suddenly have a feeling that last night she didn't give him the impression she wanted. Her fears were confirmed when he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her. She was so shocked, she couldn't do anything but let him do it.

Once he pulled away, her eyes were wide as she started looking around at everybody. Naruto looked as if he would bust in tears, Karin gave her thumbs up and Sasuke. She was nervous to even look at him but she couldn't help herself and looked away. She was relieved to see he was looking somewhere else. She wanted to wipe the invisible sweat away. She looked back at Sasori and grabbed his arm, pulling him down to face level. "What the hell, man! What you do that for!" She whispered loudly. He raised a confused brow.

"Because you're my girlfriend." He said.

"Girlfriend? Girlfriend since when! I never agreed to go out with you." She said as she began thinking back to what exactly happen last night and what she couldn't recall was him asking her out. He shook his head slowly and smiled.

"So, you don't remember what we almost did in the back of Sasuke's car." Her eyes grew.

"And wha-"

"Hey! You two can fight later. Let's go!" Karin yelled out. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him before following Karin in. God, she needed to stop drinking. She couldn't get that out of her head; what they almost did in the back of_ Sasuke's_ car. Sasuke's! She wanted to slap herself in the face. WHY? Now he was going to think she was a slut, sleeping with guys on the first date but then he said 'almost', which meant they didn't do anything. She highly doubted if Karin had stopped them.

Walking inside, they were immediately greeted by, she guessed, the CEO. "I'm so glad you guys are here. It would an honor to work," He looked at her, "Especially you." Sakura raised a brow.

"Huh? Wait...you don't think I'm part of this, right?" He gave her a confused look. She sighed, "Look, I think you've got something wrong, I'm not apart of this band. I know I played in it once but that was just once." The man became visibly upset before calling of them except her into a room. She didn't say anything wrong, did she? She looked at Sasori.

"I didn't say anything wrong, did I?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

**XxXxX **

"What! You've got to be kidding me! What do you mean you not going to sign us!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm sorry but I had thought the other girl was apart of the band..."

"Well, she's not, so what now?" Karin asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If want to be sign, the girl will have to be in too."


End file.
